Edward and Faith (Acting)
Edward and Faith have starred in a number of films together, including My Angel, Cards, Sidetracked, Senior Year, and The Tantalizing Tournaments. For more info on their romantic relationship, click here. My Angel Series In the epic book and movie series, Edward played Eduardo Kulled while Faith starred as Starla Dove. My Angel is a movie series starring Faith and Edward. My Angel was first a popular book series written by Tiphanie Mayer and became a world wide phenomenon. There are four books in the series and five movies. My Angel My Angel is the first book/movie of the series. In this movie, 17 year old Starla Dove(Faith Utsukushii) moves from where she lives in New York City with her mom,to a small town called Sporks, Washington to live with her father. On her first day of school, she meets a mysterious boy named Eduardo Kullen (Edward Pattinson). Eduardo has the appearance of a god: tall, beautiful, strong, and dangerous. As Starla watches Eduardo, she starts to notice weird things about him: he's super fast, strong, charming, and he's an angel. She also meets his adopted siblings: Emmyt and Jaspyr; the wonder twins, Adelicia, and Rozebellah. Eduardo tries to convince Starla that he's too dangerous to be around, despite him having feelings for her. Starla finally makes him see sense, and the two begin to date. But all is not well in Sporks, there is a group of nomad angels, Jamian, Laurent, and Veronica. Now, the Kullens must protect Starla from the nomad angels. Why? Because, they want her dead. They want the blood that runs through her veins, for only blood can sustain an angel. The Clouds Rays The Clouds Rays is the second book in the My Angel Series. The Suns Goodbye The Suns Goodbye is the third book in the My Angel Series. The Dawns Light The Dawns Light is the fourth and final book in the My Angel Series. Trivia On January 12, 2012, at 6:33 a.m, Morgan was showing this to her best friend Emily Tassy, and the two had the idea to change it from Spoons to Sporks. Also, Bradely is late, a lot! Hahahahaha. (P.S. Emily told me to write that.) Cards In Cards, Faith played a card counter's daughter who had an epic five-minute battle scene with Edward. Plot Summary: Cards is about this 18 year old boy named Tyler Falcon, who has a talent for playing cards and winning big on them. But then Tyler gets into a bit of trouble, he's witnessed a crime of cards. As the number one witness, he has to be under protection from the criminal, famous card counter, Gustov Wentler. Trivia: Cards was the first movie Faith starred in. She had sat next to Edward in the beginning of the movie and turned out to be Gustov's daughter, Gabreella. She and Edward had a five minute fight scene in which Faith kicked some major butt. Sidetracked Sidetrack was a film made inbetween The Suns Goodbye and The Dawns Light. Summary: Sidetracked is about two people who were supposed to be on a train, but the doors closed on Cassey(Faith Utsukushii). It shows two versions of what could have happened: Cassey made it on the train and meets Drew Heartman(Edward Pattinson) and the two get to know each other. The other version is that Cassey misses the train but she keeps seeing Drew. In the end of the first universe, Drew proposes to Cassey, and in the second universe, Cassey and Drew get on an elevator together and they finally meet. Trivia: Sidetracked is like the movie "Sliding Doors". Senior Year In Senior Year, they play faternal twins Alice and Kingston Jaspers. The Tantalizing Tournaments The two starred in The Tantalizing Tournmanets as Cattail and Pella. They made it after Faith had the twins. Cat.jpg Cattail2.jpg Cattail1.jpg Cattail.jpg Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Yougotrejected's Pages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Buddy and Kami's Grandchildren Category:Buddy and Kami's Great-Grandchildren Category:Robert and Kris' Kids Category:Movies Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight Pictures Category:Crossover Pairings Category:Crossover Characters